1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a position pointing device used with a tablet in a position detecting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The applicants' assignee disclosed a position pointing device in Japanese Patent Application No. 61-213970 ("the prior application"), the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. Cordless operation between the stylus and the tablet occurs based on the transmission/reception of electromagnetic waves between the pen and the tablet.
In the prior application, a pen-shaped position pointing stylus detects pen-pressure. The pen-pressure stylus detects the pressure at the tip of the stylus as a phase change of an electromagnetic wave. Especially in the computer graphics field, the pen-pressure stylus allowed a user to input a figure or drawing freely, adjusting line thickness and color depth using the pen-pressure information detected by the pen-pressure stylus.
The pen-pressure stylus disclosed in the prior application, however, cannot detect pressure toward the pen-axis from a side direction.
When a pencil is used for a drawing, it can be used in such a way that a line thickness and a degree of darkness can be varied delicately by tilting the pencil, using a side part of the pencil core, adjusting a tilt and pressure of the pencil.
There is a demand in the computer graphics to use a stylus in the same manner as a pencil.